Blue Hearts: Catching My Breath
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: [CHANGED NAME!from It Seemed So Close] When Lilly is forced to move to New Jersey with help from The Witness Protection Program, She finds herself with a four musical cuties. Pairings: Moliver, HannahNick KevinxOC, JoexOC and EmiliaXCody
1. Prologue

Prologue.

I sat in the office, bruised and beaten, wimpering and angry. I sat alone. Waiting. waiting.

You see... I am a abused child, unknown by everyone until now. In one night, my entire life had completely derailed itself and cause titanic amouts of pain, in my heart and on my skin. My father had killed my mother, then tried to rape me. Fortunatly, I escaped before any major damage was done. My father was caught and sentanced to 5-6 in prison. Now, many would think that I would be happy about this. I am not. Due to the fact that my father had a amazing lawyer, he will come out of prison to look for me. I have been placed in the care of the WPP and will be forced to change how I look and move to New Jersey. Yes, that is 3,000 miles awy from my home and life.

I live in Malibu, California. I am a 14 year old blonde skater chick with great friends and lots of family (outside my real family). I have two best friends. Miley Stewart, my BFF! and true friend. We've been friends since 6th grade when she moved here from Teenesse. She has a double life. She wears a blonde straight wig with bangs when she is Hannah Montana, a total opposite from her brown curly locks. My other best friend is Oliver Oken, one of the biggest donughts in Mailbu and a great guy. We have been best friends since the inccedent in Pre-K with his crayons. He was there for me with everything. I had a crush on hmim for about a year and then he told me he liked Miley and I stopped liking him.

Back to what is happening. Last night my father was arrested. I am waiting for the social worker to come take me to get my things and then to say goodbye to Miley and Oliver. I was still very bruised and hurt, sitting, walking standing all killed. BUt when I was told that I would be living in New Jersey, my heart suffered more pain than any flesh wound could. The social worker finally appeared in the doorway.

"Ok, Lilly, Are you ready to go?" I nodded quietly, stood up and followed her out to her car. We drove over to my empty house, I pack all of my belongings. My clothes, pictures, all my things. Once I was finshed, I said goodbye to my house and we went to Miley's house, where I supposed Oliver was too. We approched the beach house on Maple street. I walked up to the door. I rung the doorbell, to see it opened by Miley. I started to cry.

"Lilly? Whats wrong? and why did...you...ring... the doorbelll?" **(See Profile for outifit.)**

"I'm sorry, but is Oliver here too? I wanted to say goodbye to both of you."

"Goodbye? Lilly what's going on!" Oliver asked as he came over. **(once again, see pro for outfit)**

"I can't tell you why, or where I'm going, but I'm really sorry, I'm leaving and I'm not comming back," I hugged both of them and started to leave. I turned to look at them one last time. "I really am sorry, guys, I'm going to miss you." I started to cry, I ran to the car waiting for me, and got in. I drove away balling and in pain.


	2. A New Change

Chapter 1. A New Change.

The plane was depressing. I had spent the entire trip thinking. Once we landed, Me and Miss Cautler, the social worker, checked into the hotel we were staying at for the first night. Personally, I have to say, there is nothing speacial about the east coast. We were staying in Philadelphia, you know, William Penn, LOVE Park, Liberty Bell. Nuff said. I slept terrible that night, and in the morning, Miss Cautler had a list of things to do. Here, I copied down.

1. Review New Identity.

2. Hair Salon for dying

3. Shop for new clothes.

4. Make trip to NJ

5. Meet Family.

I'm sorta excited to see the family that'll be staying with. I haven't even heard they're last name. I really hope theyare nice people.

We walked into the salon, Miss Cautler's presence immdiatly.

"MARISSA!!! DARLING!" Said the lady at the counter. Miss Cautler ran up to her and they hugged.

"Ok, Liz, this is Lilly and she needs a new look." The lady came up to me and started to poke at my face and hair. She stepped back.

"Kimmy, we need Livley Auburn, Number 188, and Elecric Black, and maybe some Hot Mahogany." She yelled to a girl sweeping up. The girl ran to the back as another girl pulled me over to a chair. The Next three hours were filled with my hair burning and being pulled. After it was dyed, It was layered and cut, about two inches below my shoulders. Once they were done, I looked into the mirror and saw someone who's not me. She had dark auburn hair with black and brown highlights. She had fringe just over her eyebrows. Her hair had long straight locks. I touched my face, not beliving it was me. It was.

"Woah..."

"Amazing right?" Miss Cautler then pulled me outside and went to the closest mall. We shopped for annother two hours and then we finally went home. She took out two files and then sat down across from me.

"Alright, now I'm gonna tell you about you're new identity."

"OK..." I said quietly. I looked down to my left ring finger. There held a small band. Silver and simple with a cut out heart. My love had given it ot me the day before he ran away. I guess you are wondering who this is. Its Jake Ryan. Nobody ever knew, but after Miley and Jake broke up, the second time, Jake called me. He asked me out and we were together for about two months until he ran away from home. He had met with me the night before I heard that he was gone. This was a year ago. I still missed him.

"So You have three choices for a first name."

"Alright."

"There is Kara, Julie or Emilia" I cringed at the terrible choices and picked the prettiest one.

"Um.. Emilia, I guess,"

"And for last name we have two choices. Lets see, er...there is Oken..."

"Oh, no.. It can't be Oken, that's Oliver's last name!"

"Ok, then it will have to be Osment."

"Thats good I guess. Emilia Osment. Cool."

"Alright, so we are clear, you are from Lachute, Quebec."

"Wouldn't I have a accent?"

"No, but you are fluent in French, correct?" I was, since my Grandma only spoke french, I had to learn it.

"Well, yes.. bu-- OHH!! I get it."

"Alright, so we are all good ,right?"

"I guess.."

"OK, lets get you new stuff packed and we can leave for New Jersey." She then proceeded to pack all of the new clothes that I had recently purchased. I soon went over and helped her. Onec we were done, we packed the rest of my things in her car and set the GPS for Teapeak, New Jersey.

The ride was fortunatly not very long. We arrived at a two story creme house.

"Oh, yes, they're last name is Jonas."

* * *

_HI!!!  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!_

_PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASE!!!!!!!!!!_

_love ya,_

_LIVI_


	3. Meet The JoBro

AN: JSYK: Kevin is 19. Joe is 17, Nick is 16 and Cody is 15. Kevin and Nick share a room, and Joe and Cody share one. Cody is the only one who isn't in the JoBro in real life. JoBro's are not that famous yet, like a few months after "Mandy"

PLEASE REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!!!

YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SO EFFING AWSOME ABOUT IT!!!!!!

love ya!!!!!!!!!!

LIVI!!!

* * *

Chapter 2. The JoBro.

No POV.

Kevin and Joe were sitting in the living room. Kevin was strumming a maroon guitar and Joe was singing. Nick was still asleep. So was Cody. Course, It was about 3:30 in the afternoon.

Nick groggly stirred in his bed. He wiped his hand over his eyes and brushed his curly hair back with his hand. He blinked twice and looked around his room to see his prozed posession missing.

Cody slept quietly in his bed. he soo woke abruptly to his brother, Nick screaming for Kevin.

Kevin and Joe were silent after the screches of Nick waking to his guitar gone. Kevin was using it. Nick pounded down the stairs, his smiley face boxers and a t-shirt still his only clothes.

"Yo, Nick chillax!"

"CHILLAX??????? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO 'CHILLAX'," He said making air quotes over Chillax."When the SERIAL GUITAR KILLER IS USING MY BABY!!!!" He grabbed the guitar from Kevin's grasp.

"Well, we figured it might wake you, and well, since we took it like two seconds ago, worked." Kevin said smiling. Cody stomped down the stairs and came to Nick side. He wapped Nick upside the head.

"Hey!"

"WHAT' IS SO WRONG THAT YOU GOTTA WAKE ME UP!"

"We gotta practice, and this way you guys get used to waking up normally when we're on tour." Kevin explained. Cody started to growl.

"Down, Codes, chill, I didn't touch you're drums, god!" Joe said.

"You better not have, TomTom Murderer."

"See! You guys are terriblewith anyone but your own instruments." Nick says.

"Very true.. Nick's right." The door opened and Mandy came in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Mands." Nick said and turned back to his brothers.

"hey... Ah, Nick?" She said resting her elbow on the banister. He turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you have clothes on at 4 in the afternoon?" Nick looked down.

"Oh...right." He ran up to his room and quickly got dressed. They were playing music, hanging out with Mandy, and having tons of fun.

Suddenly, The doorbell rang.

"Joe!" Kevin said.

"Nick!" Joe said.

"Cody!" Nick said,"

"Uh...MANDY!" Cody said.

"Babies..." Mandy walked over to the door and opened it to see Miss Caulter standing there.

Lilly's POV,

We had arrived at the Jonas House and we were standing on the porch. A girl had answered the door, she looked about 17. (**FOR Lilly's outfit for this chapter, see pro.)**

"Hello, I'm looking for Angie Jonas?" Miss Caulter said to the girl. I could hear rough music comming from inside the house. The girl stepped back .

"Hey, Kev, Is your Mom here?" I could hear a 'No' come from inside the house. "I'm sorry, She isn't here. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, I am here to drop off Emilia."

"Uh... Hold On." The girl said and she went inside. I could hear her ask "Kevin" about me and whether or not he knew about it. He said his mom did tell him about it and then he came to the door. Supprisingly enough, I saw Kevin Jonas of the Jonas Brother's standing before me. I know they are't that famous but the all are extremely cute.

"Ah, Miss, you can come in, My mother told me about what was going on and I'm here to get the information." He opened the door more and Miss Caulter went in, me following. He showed us to the dinning room and we sat down. Miss Caulter continued to talk with Kevin until he was up on all he needed to know. Then he showed me to the guest room and helped me with my things. He went back downstairs and I stayed a few minutes extra. When I left the room, I ran face first into a guy comming that way.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Its totally my...fault." Wow! It was Nick Jonas! "I really don't mean to be like rude or anything... Um.. WHo are you?" He said as politly as possible.

"Oh, sorry, I'm... Emilia Osment."

"Nick Jonas." He offered his hand out to shake. I timidly accepted.

"I'm staying here for a while."

"OK, so I guess we were both going this way, after you." He held out his hand regally and bowed. I laughed for the first time in atleast a week. We both walked down and I saw the rest of the family. There was Kevin, Joe and the girl with a boy I did not recognise. He had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes.

"Um, everyone, This is Emilia, she's gonna be staying here for a while.' Kevin said." So I see you've met Nick, and this is Joe, Mandy and Cody." Everyone said hello.

"So, we are just hanging out right now. You can do pretty much whatever."

"I guess I'll just hang here."

"Ok, were having practice right now, so you can tell us what you think., Ok ready?" I nodded and they started to play.

"As time was ticking  
We were winning  
And it all was going as planned  
Politicians stand between the lines  
Of making headlines, street signs  
Saying you're going the wrong way  
Fading faster now.

You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
And don't forget to  
Hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cause we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
We're gone, so gone

"Cool." I felt alittle in the way.

* * *


	4. Business Or Pleasure

HI!!!!!!!!! LOVE YALL

you guys have been SO amazing. I really like where this is going. I'm gonna pot the next chapter of Micthell who up reallly soon!!

hope u like this chapter.

LIVI!

* * *

Chapter 3. Skateboarding.

That night, I read for about three hours and finished my book, A Short History Of Nearly Everything, By Bill Bryson.**(for lilly's out fit in this chapter, see my profile.)** Which, coisidentally I had started three hours ago.I was on the last page, when the door bolted open. It was the one I didn't know. Cody, I think.

"Knock much?" I said to him.

"Terribly sorry. Whats going on?"

"Reading."

"Business or Pleasure?" I lifted the book.

"_A Short History Of Nearly Everything_...Oh, Pleasure."

"Yes."

"Large Vocabulary."

"I don't have much to say."

"Really. Hmm. SO, Where are you from."

"Uh...Quebec."

"Riiiggghhhttt."

"Yes, I am."

"Yeah, cause your accent totally shows it;"

"I didn't live there for long."

"AH, where else have you lived?"

"All over. West coast mostly."

"Really, anywhere near LA?"

"Somwhere..." I didn't want to reveal to much. But saying that I live near there once in my life.

"OK... Yeah, me too. I live in Malibu for about three years until last year."

"Cool."

"So, how old are you?"

"15. You?"

"Me too."

"Interesting."

"So... I guess your a bookie." That is weird. Nobody says bookie anywhere three miles out of Malibu. Acctually, nowhere but my school.

"Bookie? Haven't heard that term in a while."

"Yeah, its really West coast."

"I know. And, No, I'm not. More of a skater girl."

"You skateboard?"

"Yes, Half Pipe Final Champion, three years in a row."

"Really. Hmm." He looked at me closely. Then mad a astounded face, then a confused one.

"What?"

"Nothing, I had this friend once. She reminds me of you."

"Oh."

"Ok... So, what kinda music fo ya listen to?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"I wanna get to know you."

"Ok... Well, all kinds a stuff. Green day, Led Zepplin , Flyleaf, Fall out boy... Hannah Montana."

"Odd combo."

"What?"

"Flyleaf... Hannah Montana."

"You have issues with Hannah Montana?"

"No, acctually I've met her... I know her well, and she is awsome, Its just that--"

"You've met Hannah Montana?"

"Yeah, and her friend...what is it... Lolo Lufanegle?"

"Its Lola..."I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, Hey did you guys ever live in LA?"

"Um... no why?"

"No reason..."

"So, You wanna prove to me that you can skate?" I nodded and we ran downstairs and went outside. He pulled two skateboards out of the garage. H ehanded one to me and we started to skate around. Idouble kick flipped and he stared at me in awe.

"What?" I asked him.

"I've only ever seen one other person do that. You are really good." Just then, Joe and Nick came out.

"SO, Codes, you teaching Emi here how to skate?" They asked.

"More like she's teaching me."

"Really?"

"She just did a double kick flip."

"Wow. "

"Yeah."


	5. Piacere, School

ok, so EVERYONE i'm guessing from reviews is totally wondering who cody is. EVERYONE WILL FIND OUT IN THE CHAPTER AFTER NEXT!!!!!!!!!!

LOV YA!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

LIVI!!!

* * *

Chapter 4. School.

I slept well that night. It was the first time in over a year since I had felt safe. It had only been one day after Jake died that I finally found out about my dad hurting my mom. I felt safe. I was still devastated about my mother.

The next morning I woke to a loud guitarist in the house. I guessed it was Kevin trying to get everyone up. I woke up slowly, attempting to not fall down. I looked at the clock on the side of the bed. It read 12:45. I woke in a start. It was a sunday. Hmm... I got dressed and went down stairs. There I found Mr and Mrs Jonas. They looked at me.

"Oh, Emilia, there you are. We wanted to talk to you about somthing." I nodded and sat at the kitchen table.

"What is it?"

"Well, we aren't sure of the education you had in California, and so We have some options for you."

"Options?"

"Yes, well, Joe and Kevin are homeschooled. But, Cody and Nick go to regular school."

"Oh.. those options. Well, I went. to regular school before. I guess I'll just do that."

"Ok, no problem. But so you know, it starts on wendsday."

"Thats ok."

* * *

Wensday, September 3rd.

* * *

I walked slowly into the school. Cody following close behind. I was exremly nervous.

"Hey, you OK?" He asked me.

"Yeah, fine, Just nervous."

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." He reasured. We went into our homeroom and sat down. He started to talk to me.

"What was you're old school like?"

"Pretty much the same."

"Any celebrities?"

"Ye-- What?"

"I heard my mom talking about you to dad, I know you never lived in Canada."

"Oh, how much do you know?"

"Thats it, and don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets."

"OK, um yeah, There used to be one."

"Who?"

"Um... Jake Ryan." His eyes bolted open.

"R---re--really?"

"What you're problem?"

"Its nothing."

"Surre..."

"So, what else?"

"Not much.I had two best friends, a boyfriend...until..."

"What?"

"He um.. died... last year."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Its ok." The teacher piped up then.

"So, class, We have a new student, comming all the way from Quebec." Oh, right. Thats me...

"Her name is..." He looked on his clip board. "Emilia Osment." He turned to me. "Emilia?" I nodded and came to the front.

"Hi." I said.

"Do you want to say anything about yourself?" He asked me.

"Not really. I'm nothing special." I stepped back to my seat next to Cody. He nodded to me. I nodded back.

The rest of the day was as uncomfortable as that. By the end of the day I was wishing that I had chose homeschooling. I was walking home. Cody had caught up to me.

"So What'd you think?"

"I wish I said home schooling when your parents offered."

"Come on, Its not that bad.." Suddenly a voice shreiked from behind us.

"HEY!!! YOU! CODY! OTHER PERSON!!! WAIT UP!!!!!!" It was a regularly sized boy with blonde hair.

"Ed, what took you so long?" Cody said. I looked at him as he came up to us. He looked completely familiar.

"Ah, new girl is walking home with Code," He stuck out his hand. "_Me llamo _Edward Evan."(AN: That's spanish for My name is)

"Emilia Osment." OH MY GOD. THAT IS WHO HE LOOKS LIKE! OLIVER! with like Blonde hair!

"Ah, _Piacere, Emilia..._" He is odd. (AN: thats Italian for nice to meet you.)

"So where is Alex?" Cody asked.

"Oh, no more guys?" I yelped out loud.

"No, Alex is a girl."

"Oh... right..."

"Alex is meeting us at your house."

"OK..." the three of us continued to wak to the Jonas home.


	6. That's Interesting

so this is when you guys finally find out SOMTHING crusial about cody.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

lov ya

LIVI

* * *

Chapter 5. Interesting.

I sat in class. It was Biology. The bell had rang and the teacher was scribbling somthing on the board. The door opened slowly behind me. I turned to it and saw Nick come through. He snuck over ot the empty seat next to me.

"A bit late today, are we Mr. Jonas?" He winced at her voice.

"Yes, Miss Kinder."

"Well, since it the secind day, nothing. If it happens again, you'll get detention"

"Yes, Miss Kinder." He turned to me, nodded and then pulled out his note book. The class continued.

The bell rang. I picked up my stuff and then left the class. Three seconds after I went into the hall, my arm was grabbed.

"Hey, Emi!" It was Nick.

"Ah... Mr. Smooth.."

"Yeah... I was talking to my friend before class and we didn't hear the bell."

"Surre..."

"Yes, and well... you know..."

"Right..."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Are you and Cody twins?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you're the same age. And you guys do look alot alike." I really hadn't noticed it before, but Nick really was one of THE sutest boys I've ever seen. He had dark hair and the most amazing blue eyes. I became somewhat nervous. He made a uncomfortable face and loooked around. He put his hands in his pockets and finally spoke.

"Oh... you don't know? Cody's adopted."

"Really?" I hadn't known about this.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It was only last year though."

"Woah.. really?"

"Yeah." We went to our next class and then once school was over, we walked home with Cody and Ed.

"IT WAS DEFINATLY THE FIRST."

"No, It was the second, they are rescuing him from the Toy Barn."

"No, they were rescuing BUzz from that twisted little kid!"

"GUys, DO I really need to point out that you are fighting about which Toy story the part where they go across the street under CONES?"

"Its the first."

"SECOND!"

"FIRST!"

"SECOND!"

"FIRST!"

"SECOND!"

"GUYS! One, it the second, so Ed's right. Two, you guys sereously need to find something else to talk about."

"Fine." Cody and Ed said in unison.


	7. We May Be Inseperable, But I Miss Him

Chapter 6. Songs.

I sat in my room. I was attempting to write a song. I had borrowed Kevin's acustic guitar. I had scribbled down a somewhat song and was playing it for the eight millionth time.

_"Take my hand tonight_

_We can run so far_

_We can change the world to anything you want_

_We can talk for hours just staring at the stars_

_They shine down to show us"_

_"That you know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know..we're inseparable"_

_"We could run forever if you wanted to_

_And i would not get tired_

_Because I'd be with you_

_I keep singing this song until the very end_

_We have done all these things"_

_"You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You'll still be holdin' all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know..we're inseparable"_

_"I would give it up_

_To never let you fall_

_Cause you know we're inseparable_

_I would give it all_

_Just to show you I'm in love_

_Yea you know we're inser----"_

I heard clapping behind me. I turned to see Kevin and Nick. I stopped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Did I bother you?"

"NO, But I didn't know you could sing..."

"Oh, I don't really sing that much. I just like writing songs."

"Thats a really deep song..." Nick said reading it.

"Yeah, It is... where did you get this kind of angst from?" He said grabbing it from Nick.

"I-- its just a song."

"OK... So how'd it go again?" I began to play it. They showed me down staris and helped me with it.

* * *

The NEXT day...

We were awaiting news. Their parents announced that the Jonas Brothers were going on a Large tour. We were even going all the way to the west coast. I was excited and nervous at the same time. Kevin and Joe asked to play the song I wrote cause they thoughht it was really good. Honestly, I'm glad they acctually liked it.


	8. Wait, Who Are You Talking To?

Chapter 7. Calls.

It was the day before we left for the tour. I was excited.

I was sitting in the kitchen, reading Tigerbeat. I was disecting a article about Jason Dolley. Cody came down with Nick.

"Hey." they both said. They grabbed sodas from the refrigerator and drank them. The phone rang.

"Austraian not it!" Cody yelled.

"Austraian not it!" Nick yelled.

"What?" I asked not getting.

"No you have to get the phone." I shruged and answered it.

"Hello, Jonas Residence." I said stupidly. thats how we were supposed to answer the phone.

_"Hi, is er... Cody.. there?"_

"May I ask who's callling?"

"_Er... Hannah?."_

"Um, Codes, a Hannah is calling for you..." His eyes blared and he ran to the phone.

"Oooh.. his girlfriend. Its HANNAH!!..." Nick said.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" He yelled.

"Hey..." He said into the phone as he walked off.

Jake's POV. (cause its so painfully odvious that he is.)

"So, whats been going on there? ou haven't called in like forever!"

"Everything, but I've been really busy with concerts and stuff."

"Cool, were going on tour so you're gonna get to see my makeover!."

"Makeover? You're kidding right?"

"Well, my hair is dark brown..."

"OK... Interesting.."

"Well, I couldn't leave it blonde, could I?"

"True. OMG! I forgot. I have to tell you something about Lilly.."

"Oh, how is she... I miss her so much."

"yeah, So do I."

"What?"

"She left. Appearently her dad like murdered her mom and was arested, then she went to live with relatives across the country. She said goodbye about three weeks ago. She was crying so much."

"No way... I can't believe it..."

"I know, me and Oliver are like dying out here, we miss you both. What was the point of this again?"

"So I could be a normal guy for Lilly."

"Well, if you're dead then she can't exacally know that now can she?"

"I'm not dead. Jake Ryan is."

"Haha, very funny."

"SO how is the triple "O"?"

"Eh... he's good. Its Oliver... Oh, wait..."

"What?"

"Oliver has diabetes."

"Wow. Thats weird. Like Nick."

"Yeah. He's been really sad lateley."

"Jeeze"

"So, speaking of the youngest, how are the Jonas'?"

"Good. Theres this girl here. Her names Emilia."

"Cool."

"Yeah, She's like living here now." I said smiling.

"You like her... don't you?"

"Well... I still love Lilly."

"But you Like her."

"Yes."

"Is she comming on the tour with you guys?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'll get to meet her."

Lilly's POV.

I walked into the living room where Cody was talking to "Hannah". I sat down.

"No, Hannah will." he said into the phone. I smirked. He wasn't talking like he liked her. He was talking like they were like best friends. This made me happy, then...

"Ok, I'll talk to you later. Say hi to Oliver, Bye Miles." MILES? OILIVER???? WHAT????? He hug up the phone and stood up.

"Who was that?"

"Friend of mine, she doesn't live near here."

"He name is Miley?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Oh, nothing." he walked out.

**K, so this is is the next chapter... this shoudl be interesting.**

**PLLLLLLLLLLLLWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE**

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**livi.**


	9. I'll Sing My Song Tonight

Jake's POV.

I stood backstage. I was so pumped. Miley and Oliver were comming to the concert. I was looking around for them. I finnally saw a blonde girl standing with a tall brown haired guy. I walked over.

"Excuse me, are you Hannah Montana?" I asked seeing if she would recognise me.

"Yes, I am."

"Really, cause," I leaned into whisper into her ear."I know you as Miley." I leaned back, her eyes blaring and wide. I looked at her.

"How'd you... Wait..." I smiled. "OH! Its you! OMG, you look so different!!!" We hugged and we began to talk.

"So where is this girl?" I looked for Emi. She was standing with Nick and Joe. I went over to her.

"Emi, I want you to meet someone." She looked to Miley and looked back at me.

"Um... no Its fine, I shouldn't." I pulled her over. "CODY, StOP!" She whispered at me. I continued to pull her. She finally gave in and walked over.

"Emilia, this is Hannah Montana, and er..." I never knew what Oliver called himself in public.

"Mike Standley, the third." He stuck out his hand and she shook it.

"Nice meeting you. Er, I'm gonna go ask Kev something." She walked off quickly.

"Ok..." Miley said.

"So, Mr. _Cody Jonas..._" Miley began to say.

"Quit it, it is better than... "

"Phft... And since when do you play drums?"

"Since I was like three. "

"CODES! Showtime!" the guys yelled at me. I ran onstage up ot the drums. I started to play.

"One day when I came home at lunchtime,

I heard a funny noise.

Went out to the back yard to find out if it was,

One of those rowdy boys.

Stood there with my neighbor called Peter,

And a Flux Capacitor.

He told me he built a time machine.

Like one in a film I've seen,

Yeah... he said...

I've been to the year 3000

Not much has changed but they lived under water.

And your great great great grand daughter,

Is doing fine (doing fine).

He took me to the future in the flux thing, and I saw everything.

Boy bands, and another one and another one ... and another one!

Girls there with round hair like Star Wars float above the floor

We drove around in a time machine,

Like the one in the film I've seen..

Yeah... he said...

He said, I've been to the year 3000.

Not much has changed but they lived under water,

And your great great great grand daughter,

Is doing fine (doing fine).

I took a trip to the year 3000.

This song had gone multi-platinum.

Everybody bought our 7th album.

It had outsold Kelly Clarkson.

I took a trip to the year 3000.

This song had gone multi-platinum.

Everybody bought our 7th album, 7th album, 7th album.

He told me he built a time machine.

Like the one in a film I've seen,

Yeah...

I've been to the year 3000.

Not much has changed but they lived under water.

And your great great great grand daughter,

Is doing fine (doing fine).

He said, I've been to the year 3000.

Not much has changed but they lived under water.

And your great great great grand daughter,

Is doing fine (doing fine).

He said, I've been to the year 3000.

Not much has changed but they lived under water.

And your great great great grand daughter,

Is doing fine (doing fine).

He said, I've been to the year 3000.

Not much has changed but they lived under water.

And your great great great grand daughter,

Is doing fine (doing fine)."

Then we played SOS, Kids Of the Future and then Thats Just The Way We Roll. Then Joe started to talk.

"Ok, so theres this friend of ours, who recently wrote this really great song, and she said I could sing it. But I think It'd be better if she would. SO here she is singing Inseperable, Emilia Osment!!!!" I looked to the right wing and saw her totally frozen.

"Oh, Emi! Come on! " Kev said, walking over to her and pulling her out. She hastely took the microphone when Joe gave it to her.

"Take my hand tonight

We can run so far

We can change the world to anything you want

We can talk for hours just staring at the stars

They shine down to show us"

Her voice echoed through the stadium.

That you know when the sun forgets to shine

I'll be there to hold you through the night

And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight

And even when we're miles and miles apart

You're still holding all of my heart

I promise it will never be dark

I know..we're inseparable

She sounded so sincere and honest.

We could run forever if you wanted to

And i would not get tired

Because I'd be with you

I keep singing this song until the very end

We have done all these things

She sung through her heart.

You know when the sun forgets to shine

I'll be there to hold you through the night

We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight

And even when we're miles and miles apart

You'll still be holdin' all of my heart

I promise it will never be dark

I know..we're inseparable

I wonder where the inspiration came from.

I would give it up

To never let you fall

Cause you know we're inseparable

I would give it all

Just to show you I'm in love

Yea you know we're inseparable

Odviosly someone leaving.

You know when the sun forgets to shine

I'll be there to hold you through the night

We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight

And even when we're miles and miles apart

You'll still be holdin' all of my heart

I promise it will never be dark

I know..we're inseparable (more)

But who would be that cold? Seriously.


	10. So, You Aren't Dead?

I love you guys, yur awsome, i'm getting like 200 hits for each chapter or more. but unfortunatly, I'm only getting like 2-3 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW even its just liek AWSOME! or UPDATE! PLEASe!

LOVE YA

**livi**

* * *

Chapter 9.

I sat on the roof of the tour bus. Don't ask how I got up there. I was thinking about Miley and Oliver's reapearce. They both looked better. I guess. I looked up. The stars cried out to me. A sudden shock of energy and saddness bolted throught my body. It was my mom's brithday. I counldn't belive it. I stepped down to the ground and walked inside to my bed. I cried. My cell phone rang. I slowly opened it, not looking at who was calling. Although I didn't realize that nobdy but Mrs Jonas had my phone number.

"Hello?" I said, snifleing a bit.

_"OH MY GOD!!! LILLY? Its MILEY!!!! OMG, He was right! I didn't think you'd keep the same phone number."_ I am such an IDIOT! WHY didn't I THINK of THAT BEFORE!!!!!!!!

"Oh... Hi!" I said as happy as possible."

_"How are you? Where are you?"_

"I'm fine. I can't exacally tell you where I am cause I don't even know."

_"Oh, SO! Um, I have someone here to talk to you..."_

"Um..." I wasn't sure who she wanted me to talk to...

_"Hi." _A deep voice echoed the phone.

"Hi... who's this?"

_"Look, I'm really sorry. But I wanted to be a normal guy for you. I love you."_

Wait... JAKE?" I practially yelled. The curtin of my bunk wipped open and joe llooked back at me suspiciously."HOld on."

"Er...Who's that?" Joe asked me.

"Friend of mine. Can I help you?"

"You seen Cody?"

"Nope."

"Kay." He smoothily whipped back the curtian.

"Kay I'm back." I said to him.

"_WHo was that?"_

"Oh, my friend Joe, he's looking for... um this other guy..."

_"Other guy?"_

"OK, look, Jake, You were dead. What was I supposed to do?"

_"Really..."_

"Yeah..."

"EMILIA!! DINNER!!" Kevin yelled for me.

"I gotta go."

"Me too."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. I was so buzzed.


	11. I Can't Do This

PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

lov ya

livi.

* * *

Chapter 10. I Can't Do This.

Lilly's POV.

I lay ontop of the tour bus. Yes, It was offically my hangout. I was looking at the stars. Suddenly a face apeared. It was Cody.

"Wacha doing?"

"Looking at the stars."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure." We lay there for another ten minutes. I sat up. The moonlight etched across the surroundings. He sat up too. He looked into my eyes.

"You know... You look really amazing tonight." I had my hair in loose curls and I had no make up on.

"What, no. I look terrible."

"I think you look beautiful." He came in closer.

"Thank you.." I came closer to him. We continued to join closer. He touched my cheek. Then he closed his eyes and kissed me. I kissed him back. We continued to kiss. Suddenly I realized what was going on. I pulled away and bit my lip.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I can't do this."

"What 'this' "

"Us. I'm in love with someone else."

"Wha-- Who?"

"My last boyfriend."

"You aren't over him?"

"Well, I thought he died."

"thought?"

"He called me last night." He stared at me. Looked down, then looked back to me

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leading you on. For making you think there could be a us."

"You really aren't over him?" He didn't get it.

"I'm sorry. I'm not."

"Alright. I get it." He jumped off the bus and went inside. I followed him. Soon to see he had gone inside already. The door opened. Kevin apeared.

"Oh, hi.." I said slowly.

"Emi, we need to talk." We both began to walk.

"What is it?"

"Well,... You said you had a boyfriend who you thought died?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What was his name?"

"Well, belieive it or not, Jake Ryan."

"Oh. That is interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Nevermind. Look, I hope that we didn't embarass you to much tonight."

"The song? No, it--- It was acctually really fun."

"I'm glad. Tommorow we have a concert. You wanna do it again?" I nodded slowly and we walked into the tour bus.


	12. Quit It, OK?

Chapter 11.

Lilly's POV.

Our last day in Malibu. I walked up to Rico's. Jackson was there. I sat down and Jackson turned to me.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Er... Waterbottle." He handed me a cold waterbottle and I handed him the money. He went to the next customer. I opened it and looked around. I closed my eyes and sipped the water.

"Can I talk to you?" Asked a voice from behind me. I turned. It was Oliver.

"Uh... And you are?" He looked at me straight.

"Come here." He pulled me out of the seat and down onto the beach.

"HEY! What is your problem dude?"

"Quit it, Ok? Do you know what you've done?" He asked me. This wasn't Oliver talking to a stranger.

"Wha--" It was Oliver talking to Lilly.

"What is your problem?"

"How'd you find out?"

"I've seen you with brown hair. I was thinking about it last night. Lils, what are you doing with the Jonas Brothers?"

"Ok... so you know about my Dad?" He nodded. "Well, I'm in the witness protection program."

"What?"

"Exacally. I had to leave the west and It just so happens that the Jonas' were the gaurdians picked for me."

"Woah."

* * *

sorry, but this is alll i could crape up. I've been REALLY busy with school n stuff. my life kinda sucks right now so expect the next chapter to be depressing and sad.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

livi


	13. WHAT?

I continued to walk down the beach with Oliver. he had caught me up with everythink that was going on. He started working at Rico's. Miley recived two awards for her latest album. Everything was just wonderful. But he said that they missed me alot.

"So, How do you guys know Cody?" I ask him.

"You don't know about all that?"

"Alittle..."

"Well, after he left he called Miles and told her about everything that happened. Where he was and all that. It was funny catching up with him at th concert. We didn't recognise him at first without the blonde hair."

"Blonde hair?"

"Yeah, who ever knew the Zombie Slayer would eventually have brown hair?"

"WHAT?"

"Well, Its like you, Jake's got blo-- Wait, you don't know this?"

"I know he's adopted! But---wha---"

"Lilly, Cody and Jake are the same person..."

"WHAT???????????" I began to give out. My legs felt like nothing and I fell. Oliver Quickly came to my rescue

Miley's POV.

I was at Rico's looking for Ollie.

"Hey, Jackson."

"Hey, Miles. Can I get anything for you?"

"Nope, but have you seen Oliver?"

"Yeah, He's down on the beach talking to that girl."

"Ok..." I strired tover to the beach where I saw Oliver comforting a brunette girl. A suge of jelousy over came me. I ran to them.

"Oliver??????????" I yelled. His head whipped around to reveal a confused face. The girls head moved too. It was the girl jake had introduced us to. She looked extremly white.

"Miley! I was just-"

"Why DIDN'T ANY OF YOU TELL ME???" The girl screamed.

"Lils, Don't ok?"

"What the!?!?"

"Oh, Right... Er... Miley... This is Lilly." I looked at her. It was Lilly. She had Lilly's eyes and smile.

"What? Lilly? But- wha? I-"

* * *

YAYYAYAYYAYAAY!!

lilly knows!


	14. Just So You Know, My Real Name Is

this is back at the bus.

OK, and PLEASE! whoever reads this, PLEASE! check out my other "this universe" story, Return Of the Jonai AND REVIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW THIS TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
love ya,

livi

* * *

Just So You know.

Cody's POV.

I went to the lounge at the back of the bus. I looked around and made sure there was no one there. I pulled up the blanket that covered the couch. I grabbed the black leather notebook. It opened as I sat on my bed, closing the door behind me. The pages shuffled as I looked at the pictures inside. My old life. Ok, so I'm guessing you are wondering what is going on. My real name is not Cody Jonas. And even though, right now I can't say who I am, know it was not my fault.

Ok, lets get back to the pictures. There was one of me and my three best friends. A brunette girl with curly hair and bright blue eyes, a brown haired guy with brown eyes, and a beautiful blonde girl with the most amazing green sparkling eyes. My pictures were filled with all of us hanging around and living the best life.

The door opened abruptly. It was Kevin and Joe. I quickly stuffed the notebook under my bed.

"Guys! Uh... HI!" I said nervously.

"WHat was that?"

"What was what?"

"That." Kev said pointing to the notebook hainging out from under my bed.

"Uh nothing..." Joe quickly grabbed it before I could stuff it farther under my bed.

"Alright, Lets see..." He opened the note book and I looked to the floor. From the corner of my eye, I saw Kevin looking too.

"Dude, why do you have pictures of Jake Ryan in here?" Joe said laughing.

"Quit it guys," I said grabbing it. "Thats mine."

"Whats your deal?" I stuffed it inder my be and walked toward the door. Joe stuck out his arm and wouldn't let me through.

"Joe. Quit it.

"I will. When you explain your obsession with the dead moviestar." I was completly angry.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?, " They nodded. "Because he's not dead. He is standing infront of you." They both started laughing. I kept my face.

"You are hilarious, Codes, now really... whats with the album?" They looked to me. I pushed them inside the room and closed the door.

"You know how I told Mom and Dad that I was a orphan?" They nodded. "I lied."

"Cody, what is with you today?"

"You know how I never talk about my life?" Again, they nodded. "I ran away from home, told everyone I died, and dyed my hair."

"Cody what are you getting at?" I pulled the album back out.

"This is Miley Stewart, she was my girlfriend for like a year," I said pointing to her. "This is Oliver Oken. He was my best friend there. and..." I flipped the pages to the last one. It was of Lilly and I kissing the night I gave her the ring. "is Lilly Truscott. My girlfriend." Kevin's eyes seemed to widen when he heard her name.

"Cody. wait... so you are really more famous than us????" Joe asked.

"Well, not anymore. I'm dead." I said laughing.

"Woah."


	15. Dreaming Of The Past

Chapter 13. Flashbacks.

I slept in my bed. It was late at night.

DREAM:

_The doorbell rang. My mom and dad were asleep and I was watching the _Haunting Hour ; Don't Think About It. _I stood up, still watching it and came to the door. I opened it. Jake stood there. He was dressed in his usual garb. _

_"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked._

_"I came to see you, of course."_

_"Aww... Jakey..."_

_"Lils, I have something to give you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. He bent down on one knee and pulled out a small silver ring._

_"Lilly. My love. I give you this. Wait for me. I love you." My heart filled with warmth. His wording was kinda dorky, but I could tell he meant it._

_"Oh, my god... Jake.. I love you too!." He placed the ring on left ring finger. It was a simple silver band with a cut out heart. (_**FOR what RING looks LIKE, see PRO!) **

_"I love you Lilly." He kissed me._

_"I love you, Jake." I kissed him back. _

I woke in a start. I can't belive that I acctually had that dream. I pulled on a pair of fleece sweatpant and went downstairs. I opened the front door. and stepped out. Kevin sat there.

"Hey, Kev." I said.

"Oh... hey."

"Whats up?"

"THinking. you?"

"Er... thought provoking dream."

"Thought provoking?"

"About this guy."

MEAN WHILE...

CODY's DREAM.

_I walked up to her door, nervous and excited. I loved her, but I needed to get away. I slowly rung the doorbell. She opened it._

_"Jake, What are you doing here?" She asked me._

_"I came to see you, of course."_

_"Aww... Jakey..." I loved her voice. So sweet and innocent._

_"Lils, I have something to give you." I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. I bent down on one knee and pulled out a small silver ring._

_"Lilly. My love. I give you this. Wait for me. I love you." _

_"Oh, my god... Jake.. I love you too!." I placed the ring on her left ring finger. It was a simple silver band with a cut out heart. _

_"I love you Lilly." I kissed her._

_"I love you, Jake." She kissed me back._

I sat up in my bed, sweating.

"What the--" I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Joe!" I yelled at him.

"Shut UP!" he said."Kev's outside. talk to him." I got up and put on some shoes. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to find Emi and Kevin sitting there.

"Oh... Hi guys."

"Cody?" Kev asked me.

"Er... Interesting dream."

"You too?"

"Yeah..."

I looked to him. He had the harry potter like green eyes that Jake had. He had the same sense of humor. I couldn't belive it.

* * *

OK, so I know you guys want me to make lilly confront him, and TRUST ME it will be goodddd, but some people asked what signifigance the ring had, and it does! SO, here is this explaining about the ring.

Oh, yes. On to bigger news.

I have good and bad.

The bad, is that I unfortunatly was kicked out of school for making a gossip girl blog (for my school) then emailing it to everyone.

The good... is that now i'm homeschooled and i can write a ton more!!

the even better news is that if i keep writing, i can get credits toward schooL!

so i need to keep writing.

please please please!

read return of the Jonai,

You don't even have to review. But atleast give it a try.

ok, that is all. signing off,

love ya,

LIVI!

LOTS OF


	16. I'm Scared, Jake

**Chapter 15. I'm Scared, Jake **

Emily's POV.

I woke in a start. I was going to tell Cody--well Jake, about what Oliver had told me. I knew wit was the right thing, But I was scared as hell to do it.

Morning on this tour bus usually started about 11. So, I had to wait… It was 8. Then 9. I was way to excited, so I basically decide to screw the rules. I shook Cody in his bunk.

"Whoa! Emi! GOD! What is your problem?"

"I really need to talk to you." He looked worried for me. He quickly got up and followed me outside.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was down at Rico's yesterday and Oliver talked to me. He told me to quit the act and I will, but you have to tell me. Are you Jake Ryan?"

"What???! No-- I--" he looked down. Put his hands in his pockets and nervously rocked back and forth. "Yeah… But don't feel that bad… Kevin and Joe didn't find out til' like last night."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just didn't think it was necessary."

"Necessary? I thought you were dead!"

"Look, I know I had some obsessed fans but-"

"Jake. Stop. I'm not a fan. I'm Lilly." He froze.

"Did Joe put you up to this?"

"No, you iddiot. I am Lilly. Lilly Truscott? Your girlfriend?"

"Man. I am going to kill them. I told them I was dead! I'm not more famous than them! Well,.. Anymore. They had to be such jerks cause I never told the-"

"Jake, stop it I'm telling the truth! Look," I held out my hand revealing the silver ring. He gazed at it in amazement. "When I was talking about the boyfriend who I thought died, that was you stupid. I said I'd wait for you."

"Lilly?!?!!?!?!?!" he yelled. I nodded. He jumped on me, bear hugging me."

"Jake, I'm sorry."

"I am. I was stupid. Oh, wow. Look at you… Brown hair.. Never thought that'd ever happen."

"Didn't Oliver tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"My dad… he… Killed my mum and he--- and I'm in the witness protection program. that's why I'm here. I had to change my looks and everything. My dad has people looking for me… to…..to…" I couldn't bear the thought of what would happen to me if my dad's men ever found me.

"They what?" He looked to me worried again. "Kill you?"

"Or worse." I started to cry. Jake hugged me tight as I cried into his shoulder.

"Then its dangerous for you to be out here. Lets go inside." He lead me into the tour bus and back to the lounge type thing that was in the back. We sat down and I continued to cry. Hearing me, Joe and Nick came back.

"Hey Jake, whats wrong with Emi?" He asked taunting Jake a little. Nick looked to Joe. I guessed that he didn't know about Cody being Jake Ryan.

"What?"

"Oh, yeah, Would you like me to tell him, or do you want to? Joe's voice had officially changed into his brittish accent. Jake scoffed at Joe's questing and continued to comfort me.

"Oh, so It'l be me then? Well, young Nicolas, our adoptive brover **(an: nope, thats just how he said it)** here is not what he said he was."

"Joe, you need help." Nick said laughing.

"Oh, do I? Or is it Mr Ryan here?"

"Joe, Stop it. Your just being a jerk." I said through the crying.

"Mr Ryan? Joe what the hell are you talking about?"

"Or Brover's name ain't Cody. Its Jake Ryan." Nick started to laugh. He literally fell on the floor laughing. He got up after his fit, and finally saw Jake's face and mine. Jake was looking at Joe like he was a jerk and He was scowling at him promemntly. Mine was a serious face looking to Nick meanly for laughing at the truth.

"Jeez, Codes, Joes just playing around. He didn't mean anything by it." Nick still didn't get it.

"Nick, You iddiot. Cody is Jake Ryan, so quit laughing. And Joe's just being a jerk cause Cody didn't tell Kev and him until last night." I said, sick of the tension.

"What?!?!?!" Nick said. He looked proficiantly scared.

"Lilly's right. I am Jake Ryan." Joe and Nick both looked at us.

"Who is Lilly?" They asked in unison.

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAY!**

**sorry... I know.. but this chapter was SO MUCH EFFING FUN to write. I'm really sorry i made Joe a jerk, but kevin really wouldn't be able to be like that, ya know? **

**Whats even funnier is that the entire chapter, when I would write it in, I say oit in my head. and the whole thing I imagined in brittish accents for some reason...**

**possibly cause yesterday I saw the seeker... then went home and watched all five harry potters and the chronicles of narnia...**

**yesterday was my birthday, and i was really busy, so i couldn't post. (sorry)**

**i really hope that you guys like this chapter, and that you all review!**

**oh, and i have a idea of whats gonna happen next, but I want my loyal readers(YOU!) to have some say.**

**A: They go home, and then something happens with Lilly and her dad's men.**

**B: They are still on tour, but something happens with lilly and her dad's men.**

**C: They go home and theres a supprise visit from (SOMEONE) at school, who makes things at home a little interesting.**

**PLEASE VOTE! I'm gonna add something at the end about her dad, but you guys can pick when it happens.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**and read Return of the Jonai (new chapter up today!)**

**LOTS OF LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**livi**


	17. We're Home

**Chapter 16. We're Home**

Emily's POV.

I was sleeping. The back of the bus was so more comfortable than my bunk. Just then, three large figures sat on me. I groaned.

"So, Nick, what do you think of this couch?" Joe asked.

"I don't know. Its quite uncomfortable. Cody, what do you think?"

"Oh, yes. Quite uncomfortable. I wonder why." I got a good idea. I jumped up, and the three of them toppled off of me. I pulled off the blanket. Kevin was, as usual, was taping it for YouTube. I came up to him.

"And that is how you kill three Jonas'. Now, lets take care of the fourth." Kevin turned the camera to him and said a quick "Uh Oh…" and I tackled him. I started to laugh, unaware of Mrs. Jonas looking at our dog pile.

"Announcement." I nodded. "Were home." I jumped up and ran outside. The crème colored house stood before us. Jake, Joe, Nick and Kevin all came out. We were so excited.

* * *

I'm so sorry that this is really short, but i have to wait until i get more votes (i only have 2).

IM me at EMILYisNOBODY.

tell me what you think.

I'd love to talk

Love ya!

LIVI!


	18. My Friends In Malibu

** So, i'm really SORRy i haven't been able to write... er this is c. OH! and JSYK, in my pro there is a trailer for this fanfic, so chack it out.! love ya! LIVI

* * *

**

It was my second week back since the tour. Alex and I were talking I in homeroom, and so were Ed, Jake, and Nick were too.

"So, did you guys hear???" Alex asked.

"What??"

"So, there's this high school tour, and guess who is coming here today!!!!!"

"Who?"

"HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

The concert ended in a bang. I really don't think that she realized that this was our school, so when there was a line of autographs, Jake and I went in as a joke. I finally came up to her.

"OH, MY GOD! I love you! Can I have a autograph for my friend Miley and Oliver in Malibu?"

She looked up at me and Jake.

"Oh My GOD! EMILY!!! CODY!!!!" She yelled. We hugged. And She looked really surprised. After the autographs, she came to us and we talked.


	19. Happiness Is Overated

**Chapter 18. Happiness is Overated.**

Jake and I started to date normally. I got good grades in school, Alex, Jake, Ed and I ended up being as good friends as Miley and Oliver. This so called happiness lasted for a long gleeful three months.

I was happy. Everything in my life had started to regulate in a fashion that kept me happy. Kev, Nick, and Joe were like brothers to me, and Jake was back. I guess I will always miss my mum and my old life, but I guess there's nothing I can do about that.

What I didn't know was that it would all come crashing down in a instant.


	20. Taken

**Chapter 19. Taken.**

No POV.

It was after school. Emily was waiting, listening to her iPod. Jake and Nick were meeting her at the corner. She tuned out every other noise. She began to pacing.

Nick and Cody saw her there. They walked over slowly.

Suddenly, Emily screamed. They looked up to see her being pulled behind the school. They both ran incredibly fast, but when the turned the corner, she was gone.


	21. I'm Dying

**OMIGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this one goes out to everyone who reads this. ESPECIALLY:**

**luvschaylor4ever (who reviewed for like, every chapter.)**

**mafloysgirl1101**

**Sango A. R.**

**mn1101**

_all of these awsomenessly _[(C)livi _people either are amazing, or review for each or most chaps, or both._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20. I'm Dying.**

Emily's POV.

It had been two months. I was close to death. In a coma of some sort. I was still hidden in a warehouse. I had been beaten many times, burned and cut. I was dying. The scary thing was that even when I was awake, I hadn't heard that anyone knew where I was. I was there for as long a time possible. Impossibly long.

I could feel a wiped the blood from a knife on my shirt, the picked me up. I could feel my self being thrown into the back of a van.

Cody's POV.

I was walking home from school. I was still completely depressed about Emily, but it seemed it was impossible to find her

Ed was with me, muttering something about the fact the if a single stair is even 2mm higher, most people will trip. I really didn't believe him, but it was Ed, there's no limit for what he knew. her

Suddenly, I saw a figure up ahead, slumped against a tree. As I got closer, I realized that it was a person.

**It was Emily. **

I ran to her, almost crying because I was so happy. She looked dead, though.

"Emily! Can you hear me?" I listened to her chest. She was still breathing. Not well, But breathing. I picked her up in my arms. She was incredibly light. She stirred quietly. Her eyes opened for a second.

"Jake…..I-I'm dying…." She managed to say weakly.

"Shhhuussh, Its ok… I'm here for you." I said. Ed quickly came behind. We finally came to my house. Ed opened the door for me. Joe was the only one home. He was playing Game Cube in the living room.

"JOE, I need you to drive me to a hospital!"

"Why?" He finally looked from the TV to us. He gasped. And grabbed the keys.


	22. I'm Not Done

**Chapter 21. I'm Not Done**

I sat in the waiting room of the ICU. Joe and I were there for over thirty hours. We had no clue what was going on. And my Mum had no idea where we were.

"Excuse me, are you two with Emily Osment?" The doctor asked as he came in.

"Yes, I'm Joe Jonas, and this is Cody Jonas."

"You are not family?"

"Yes, we are. She is staying with us. Her parents are… gone."

"Oh, so you would be her brothers?"

"I'm like her brother, He's her boyfriend. He's the one who found her though." Joe said.

"Well, that's good enough. Come with me."

"Alright." We followed him to a hospital room. She was there. Wires and machines surrounded her.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Well… I really can't say until we get the rest of the tests back, but she will live."

"Live?"

"Yes, She is really beat up, and she's got a few broken bones, but she will live."

"Broke bones?"

"A few ribs, her leg, her arm, and her ankle."

"Oh my god.." I looked to her. She looked so vulnerable. "Is that all?"

"Not quite. She had a collapsed lung, which we fixed and that will heal. She also had some internal bleeding, but that is also taken care of. She'll have a lot of scars. Oh, and there's something you should see…" He took out a folder of pictures. He looked at one with despair and then handed it to us. It was a CSI picture of where I found her. It was a scripture on the pavement that spelled out "I'm Not Done".

"Doctor, what does this mean?"

"I'm guessing, that whoever did this to her, isn't finished what they started."

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	23. A Referemdum Of Sorts

Chapter 22. Memories.No POV.

Cody finally got a call from his mum.

"CODY! Where are you guys?" She asked.

"At the hospital."

"WHAT? Is Joe OK? Are You OK?"

"No, I found Emily. She's not ok. She's dying. You'd better come."

"Oh, my… I'll be there in a bit."

She did arrive soon. Joe was waiting for her in the waiting room. Kevin and Nick came too. Joe lead them into her room. Kevin and Nick were quite shocked at how beaten up she was. The doctor came in after seeing Mrs. Jonas.

"Are you they're mother??"

"Yes, Is she going to be ok?" He told her all about the cuts on her back and the broken bones. Kevin actually started to cry.

"I can't believe this…" Nick said.

"When will we be able to take her home?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"About a week. We want to watch her."

* * *

Cody's POV

I was sitting in her room. I was so distressed. I looked to she pale face. She was so quiet… Suddenly, she stirred. Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked around. Her eyes met mine and she looked confused. I stood up and went to her side.

"EMILY!!!" She gave me a strange look. "What wrong?"

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Em, its me! Jake?"

"Jake? Whoa…. I'm so glad to be alive! What happened?"

"You are alive. And I'm am so happy for that. I'm glad I found out who you were."

"Found out? You didn't recognize me??"

"No, not as a brunette." I laughed a little. She pulled a piece of her hair and looked at the dark color.

"Yeah… well..."

I smiled at her. She looked up at me weakly. "So… did they?"

"Did they what?"

"Did my dad's people or whatever they are…. You know… find me?"

"Yeah. You were gone for about two months. Everyone was looking for you. One day when I was walking home from school, I saw something up ahead. It was you. Joe and I took you to the hospital, and you've been here about a week."

"Oh… wow…. And that's why I'm here?"

* * *

I woke in a start. Emily was sleeping in her bed asleep. It was a dream. Suddenly the heart monitor started to beep a ton. I knew what was happening.

* * *

ok... so you know you love my cliffie. No, I'm kidding. and JUST SO YOU KNOW ... I' am **NOT** killing her, but i am going to make it interesting,.

Oh, and BTW... I made two trailers for this. the first one is kind of sad, but they both start out with suddenly by ashley tisdale, The second one is better. It gets happier towards the end. SEE PRO FOR URL. they are on my youtube account, the NEW one that i made just for you guys.

First: so I'm going to have a contest of some sort. put you first name in your review, and since I'm going to need some extras per say, i might add you into it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LOTS OF LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

livi (EMILY)


	24. Heartbreaker, Dreammaker

**Chapter 23. Heartbreakers.**

She was worsening. The doctors said that she was in shock still.

I couldn't stand the idea of life without her. And I felt useless simply sitting here. I started to doze off, not realizing it. Suddenly, Fully Alive played. It was Lilly's cell phone. The caller ID flashed 'Miley'. I weakly answered. it

"Hello?"

"_Jake? Why are you answering Lilly's phone?"_

"Miles… I'm sorry I didn't call you guys earlier…"

"_Why? Jake, what's wrong?"_

"I'm at the hospital. Lilly's in a coma."

"_Wha--- what?"_

"She went missing for about two months. Her dad's men got her. I finally found her about a week ago. She is really bad…. Broken bones….internal bleeding…"

"_Will she be ok?"_

"I don't know."

"_Jake…. I'll be there by tomorrow."_

"What? Your coming?"

"_Of course I'm coming. Its Lilly. She needs me more than anybody right now."_

"Well… I.. Ok. Fine." She hung up the phone.

Emily's POV.

My eyes peeled open. The white lights surrounding were blinding me. I looked around. I was in a hospital. I tried to sit up. That didn't work. I tried moving my arm. Can't do that either. I attempted to sit up again, and failed. I closed my eyes.

I heard footsteps coming into the room. I kept still. There was a grinding noise of a chair being pulled over to my side.

"I wish you were awake. I need you to be ok…" Kevin was the one talking. Over the entire time I had been with them, he had become my best friend. He knelt his head onto the side of my bed.

"Kev, "I said weakly. "But I am awake." His head shot up. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Emily? You--re awake!"

"Sure am…"

"I can't believe this…"

Cody's POV.

I decided to get coffee, since sitting in Emily's room was to depressing. I slowly sipped the coffee. It was terrible.

"LESLIE JACOB RYAN. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Miley's voice filled the hospital wing. I winced at the name. She came up to me.

"Don't call me that!" I said to her.

"Where is she?" I led her over to 345. Emily's room. I heard voices inside. Kev's.

"So, Kev.. Talking to yourself?" I trailed off slowly. He turned to me smiling widely. I looked to Emily. She was awake.

"Jake… hi…" She said.

so... yah. I'm good right?

naw, i'm kindding. It sucked i know. but im wanted kevin to be there for her to wake up. it will get so much better.

oh, yeah. and miley is comming into the story soon! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	25. Whn Yr Gn

**Chapter 24. I Missed You**

He stood there. Miles was there too. She looked so surprised.

"Em, when did you wake up?"

"Just a minute ago. Miley, what are you doing here?"

"I called your cell phone, and he told me what happened. I was in New York, so I was close."

"Oh…" I tried sitting up again and when I failed, Kevin and Cody came to my rescue.

"Are you ok?" They both said. I laughed.

"I'm fine. Relax. I just want to sit up. Can somebody help me?" Kevin and Cody both helped me sit up. Miley came over to me.\

"So, how do you feel?" She asked

"Sore. Tired." I said weakly

"Do you need anything?" Cody asked, a worried tint in his voice.

"Codes, I'm fine. I'm just a little sore." I said reassuring him. Suddenly the doctor came in. His face lit up as he saw me.

"Emily, your awake!"

"Yeah. And Happy to be."

"Oh, this is wonderful. I'll go tell everyone." He left. About five minutes later, came back with Mrs. Jonas, Joe and Nick. Everyone seemed to be really excited to see me. After I had caught up with everyone, Kevin came to me alone. He looked at me intently.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Miss me? Where am I going?"

"You don't actually think they'll let you stay here? After this?" I hadn't thought about it, but he was right.

"Oh. Right. Kev, I'm sorry about everything."

"Emi, you have no reason to be sorry. You're the victim here. It's not your fault that you dad did this. Its not your fault we didn't think about protecting you more."

"I really want to believe you. But in my heart, I can't help but think that this will never stop. It doesn't matter where I go. They'll find me. That's why I'm sorry. I didn't want to be found. If I was all I would bring is chaos."

"Emily. That's not true."

"Yes. Yes it is. And there's nothing I can do to stop it." I looked at him.

"Maybe not you alone," Jake was standing at the door. "But together, I think there is something we could do." My view snapped to him. He smirked softly.

"And what do you supposed we do?" I ask. He comes over and sits on the edge of my bed. Grabbing my hand, he looks into my eyes.

"You know where they're base is. You can find it. We can bring in the FBI and catch them. That way, You wouldn't be in danger anymore." I nodded. He was right. It was dangerous, but I did slightly remember things. It was worth the risk.

I am really sorry i haven't been posting in forver. BUT! I started a new school a week ago, so i don't have as much time. BUT I PROMISE to post again tommorw, cause I have a half day.

So, thats the chapter. its not very good, but TRUST ME, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE AWSOME.

oh, and i'm trying to figure out a name for the story to go infront of It seemed so close. all i've got is changes. so for a a example it'd be like **Changes ; It Seemed So Close. **

so, if you review, give some input, cause i am totaly blanking on it.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

love ya,

LIVI


	26. Epilogue

**Chapter 25. Epilogue**

I was finally home. I had crutches but, I was home. Mrs. Caulter was coming today. I wasn't so excited. Even though I had told the police where I was, and they caught the guys, I wasn't allowed to stay here. I was going to miss my JoBros. When I spoke with her on the phone, she said I'd be living in New York City. Not that far away from here, but I wouldn't see the guys everyday. I was very happy to be free. I didn't have any worries.

During my goodbyes, everyone was shook up. I hugged everyone goodbye. Jake wouldn't let go.

"Jake. I will see you again! I'm just moving to New York! it's a half hour away!"

"I know, but I won't see you like… at all!"

"Jake, stop. I will see you."

"Why do you keep calling him Jake?" Mrs. Jonas asked. Jake pulled away from me and looked to her.

"Oh, yeah… Mom, Dad, I kind of have to tell you guys something….."

"Later Please! I'm kind of leaving!" I said.

"Oh, right. Call me when you get there?" Jake asked me.

"Promise." I kissed him, then smiled.

"Oh, get a room!" Joe said. I looked to them

"Come here, Babalo.' I ran to Kevin, Joe and Nick. It was a total group hug.

"Emily, Its time to go. I'm sorry." Mrs. Caulter said. I turned to her and began my walk toward the door.

"Wait!" Jake said running to me. He hugged me tight.

"Don't forget about me, ok?" I said

"Never."

The End Of Book 1.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

_AH! So, thats the end... sad..._

_well, not that sad. I have the idea for book 2 ready to be written._

_i'm sorry for everyone who put in ideas for the series title, cause last night when i was making the trailer for book 2, i thought of one. its blue hearts. I LOVE that! sorry... i'm weird. _

_AND! I changed the name of the story to catching my breath, cause it sounded better and it made some sense. _

_BOOK 2 is called SOS._

_I have the covers of the books on my profile._

_The synopsis is the following:_

_The second installment in the Blue Hearts series starts with Lilly moving to her second home, and finding the new family members quite interesting. They aren't exacllly what they seem, and she is into investigating whats up. Along with that, at her new school, there is one boy who won't leave her alone, and she soon finds out why she can't get him out of his mind._

_OK? I'm going to put the first chapter of it up tommorow on here. so, READ it and if you guys like it, I'll write it._

_LOVE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

_livi (emily)_


	27. SUPER DOOPER  SPECIAL BONAS JONAS Chapt

**Chapter 22. **

I lay in my hospital bed. It was warm and cold at the same time. I looked out the window. It was dark and cool. I sat up. I was still very weak. I groaned and lay back down. I was thinking about everything. What had happened to me.

My mom is dead.

I'll never see my dad again.

I lived with the band Eight Steps for about a year.

My supposedly dead boyfriend isn't dead.

I was recently kidnapped,

Then was in a coma,

Then found.

I'm going to have to leave and live somewhere else.

My life is so screwed up.

"You know, I never meant to hurt anyone." Jake said. I turned to him at the door..

"What?"

"With the whole… faking my death thing. I know I hurt so many people. But I didn't think about how it would impact everyone. I mean, my brother and my parents, and you."

"I'm sorry, Jake. I want to help and say, It wasn't that bad, but I can't lie to you. It was a terrible thing to do and I'm really angry at you still. I love you, but seriously." He nodded and came to my bedside.

"I know. And what's even worse is that I can't go back without losing everything I have." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Jake opened it. A officer stepped inside.

"I'm here to see Emily Osment."

"Thats me." I said.

"I need to ask you some questions."


End file.
